Love Is Such A Crazy Thing
by Princess Kitana
Summary: This is a B/V songfic. Again, I was listening to some songs on my mp3 player on my computer and there were 3 that I thought would make good songfics. Songfic starts with Yamcha & Bulma break-up, ends w/Bulma & Vegeta getin 2gether. *Complete* R + R ^.~
1. Cold Hearted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. DBZ and Cold Hearted by Paula Abdul belong to other people not me. I'm just a girl with a lot of time on her hands, since I gave up TV for lent. LOL.  
  
'…..' thought  
"…." talking  
~…~ lyrics  
  
Love Is Such A Crazy Thing  
  
Cold Hearted  
  
~He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been telling' lies~  
  
It was 9.00 pm, he was late again. This was the hundredth time he's done this to her, well may be not a hundred times, but a lot, nonetheless.  
Bulma was waiting for over an hour, already. She was sitting down on the couch, in the family room, wearing a dark blue tube top dress, that was an inch off her knees, and a pair of matching shoes from nine west, open-toed, 3 inch high. Then finally the doorbell rang. Bulma's mother was the one who opened the door.   
"Yamcha! Come in, Bulma's in the family room." Mrs. Briefs squealed.   
"Thanks you" he replied as he made his way to the family room.  
"What took you so long?" Bulma asked in a stern voice.  
"Bulma, babe. I lost track of time" he replied.  
She stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"I'll ask again, What the FUCK took you so long!?"  
"Honestly. I forgot we had a date. I'm so sorry Bulma, can you forgive me," he said going on his knees and grabbed her hands and started to stroke them and looked her into her ocean depths, with regret in his eyes.  
What Bulma didn't know was that Yamcha was full aware of the date they had today, but he was out with another women before this. And they went back to his place for a little fun.  
  
~He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool--no~  
  
The way he was looking at her was enough to forget why she was mad at him.  
"Come on, let's go," she said grabbing her coat and purse. Yamcha got up from his position and put his arm around Bulma's waist, when she was done putting on her coat.   
"Mom! We're Leaving" Bulma yelled as they left Capsule Corp.  
  
~You're the one givin' up the love  
Anytime he needs it  
But you turn your back and then he's off  
And runnin' with the crowd~  
  
Yamcha was sleeping on her bed. Bulma on the other hand was wide-awake, looking at her love. She was questioning their relationship. Before when they made love, it was something, something great, she felt drugged. Now, there was nothing, she was just here to please him, it was no longer about her needs.   
  
~You're the one to sacrifice  
Anything to please him  
Do you really think he thinks about you  
When he's out~  
  
Yamcha left early, leaving Bulma in the kitchen to think about their relationship some more, when a rude and arrogant voice interrupted her thoughts.   
"Women! That blasted Gravity Machine is busted again, FIX IT!!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Vegeta, my name is Bulma, not women. Get it right and I have no time to fix that machine, so if you'll excuse me" she started getting up from her seat when the Sayian Prince pushed her back into her seat.   
"Women, you better fix that blasted machine of I'll…" he was cut off.   
"Or you'll what? Kill me? IF you do that no one will fix the Gravity Machine for you. And if you think my father will he won't not after you killed his little girl. SO you can't, your stuck. I'll fix it later" she pushed the Sayian Prince out of her way and left to get ready to leave. She was gonna go to Yamcha's to talk about were their relationship was heading.  
  
~It was only late last night  
He was out there sneakin'  
Then he called you up   
To check that you were waiting by the phone  
All the world's a candy store  
He's been trick or treatin'  
When it comes to true love girl with him  
There's no one home~  
  
Bulma was at home trying to call Yamcha for the tenth time that day. She needed to talk to him about their relationship was going. He wasn't home, where else would he be, its Saturday. He doesn't work or anything. He should be home. Bulma gave up after the fifth teen time.  
"Women, fix that blasted machine, NOW!!!" Vegeta demanded this time with more anger and frustration in is voice.   
"Geta, I told you once and I'll tell you again. My name is BULMA not women. And I can't fix it now, I have to…" she was cut off by Vegeta.  
"You have to what? Go out with that, baka, weakling human of yours? You do know that the reason he's not home is because he's out with another women" He smirked; he knew that would get under her skin.   
Bulma just "hmphed" and left Vegeta in the family room. She walked into the lab and grabbed her tools, so she could fix the gravity machine. If she fixed it, she wouldn't have to listen to his voice until he broke it again.   
  
~He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool--no~  
  
Bulma was at the control panel of the gravity machine, trying to figure out what the hell Vegeta did to the machine. Then her thoughts drifted to what Vegeta said to her earlier.  
"You do know that the reason he's not home is because he's out with another women"  
Could he be right? Could Yamcha be cheating? No, he wouldn't, would he? He loves her, doesn't he?   
Bulmas thoughts went on what happened last night and all the other times he was always later for their dates, he's rarely here know, he smells different, and there's a different look in his eyes.  
  
~How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a you're-a you're-a  
Always always number number one without a doubt  
(He's he's one one cold cold snake snake)  
When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin' squirmin'  
Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock  
(No no give give, all all take take)  
You've been you've been workin' workin' on the on the love  
And he's been only only playing undercover all the while  
(One one smooth smooth sharp sharp tongue tongue)  
Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes  
(He he just just talks)  
And you will on-ly see a rep-tile~   
  
Something was differently wrong in their relationship. Already finished with the repairs on the Gravity Machine, she decided to see if Yamcha was home. She grabbed her tools and uncaps led her 1999 black corvette in the driveway. She put the tools on the floor of the passenger seat and hopped into the car and started the engine.  
She arrived minutes later and noticed that Yamcha's car was still in his driveway. Then why hasn't he answered any of her calls? Bulma hopped out of the car, she was at the entrance to his house, she put her hand on the handle, and it was unlocked. That was odd. She opened the door and stopped inside when she heard noises coming out of his room. She made her way to his room and slightly opened the door.   
Bulma's eyes widened, there he was on top of another women. He was FUCKING another women. She busted thru the door and grabbed the closet thing to her and hurled it right at Yamcha. Yamcha turned, getting off the blonde haired women.   
"Bulma!" he yelled in shock.  
"You" she thru something else "Fucking" another "Asshole" another "How dare" another "You do" another "This to me" she picked up the phone in his room and ripped it off the wall and thru it at him, each item hitting him.   
Bulma stormed out of the room, cussing under her breath. Yamcha wrapped a blanket around his waist and went after Bulma.   
"Bulma!" he yelled out.  
She stopped but didn't turn around, not wanting him to see how he hurt her.   
"Bulma, babe, it was just a one time thing. You know you're my number one" the lies just flowed out so easily.  
"Yamcha, just one-time we've been going out for over a week" the lady in the bedroom yelled.   
Bulmas eyes widened. She turned to face Yamcha, her eyes showed anger and hate. And she started to push Yamcha.   
"That's why you were late for out date. You were FUCKING her, weren't you?" she pushed him against the wall.  
"Bulma, baby please" he was cut off.   
"Don't baby please me. Yamcha, were thru. I just wish I saw this earlier." she gave him one last push as she made her way to the door.   
Yamcha made his way towards the door trying to get to Bulma, but she slammed the door right in his face.  
Bulma felt happy somewhat for some strange reason. She was glad she broke up with Yamcha, there was not fear of being lonely. All Yamcha did was make her worry and make her cry. She didn't need that. She deserved better.  
  
~You could find somebody better girl  
He could only make you cry  
You deserve somebody better girl  
He's c-cold as ice~  
  
~He's a cold-hearted snake~  
  
AN: Please review, tell me what you think. The next party to this songfic trilogy is about how Bulma will not take Yamcha back, even when he begs and pleads but won't. The next one will be one in a few days. While your waiting read some of my other fics and please reivew. ^_~  



	2. Lonely

Love Is Such A Crazy Thing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lonely belongs to Britney Spears and DBZ belongs to those people, I don't remember whom.  
  
'…' Thought  
"…" Talking  
~…~ Lyrics  
  
Lonely  
  
~To think I'm so naive, how dare you play with me  
I gave you heart 'n soul, yeah, tell me baby please  
Why you screwin' with my head, I don't think you understand~  
  
" You have 25 new messages" Bulma's cell phone said.  
"Err" she replied, she knew who all 25 belonged to, Yamcha.  
He wanted her back but she wasn't about to take him back, this time, would she? No, she wouldn't not after all that pain he caused her.   
  
~I won't take your ***** no more, don't knock on my door  
Not this time because I recognize  
I've heard it all before~  
  
She erased all 25 new messages from her cell phone and put it back in her purse. Bulma was at the mall and shopping usually made her happy but after '25 new messages' from Yamcha, she was mad to say the least. They broke up, couldn't he take a hint. "I don't want you anymore" she would say to him over and over again but he wouldn't take that for an answer. So, she left the mall and drove home.  
  
~Don't tell me how to feel or say that you're for real  
My mind's made up I'm cool without ya, you got no more appeal  
Now this girl don't need no man to say what she can do or she can't~  
  
She walked thru the door to her house to find Yamcha sitting down on the couch. Didn't he understand the words 'I don't want you anymore?"  
Yamcha walked up to Bulma, who had an angry look on her face. He grabbed both of her hands before she had anytime to pull them back and began to stroke them. She was disgusted by his actions. She never wanted to see him again after they broke up.   
"Bulma, please give me another chance" he begged.  
"Why should I? You'll just cheat on me again," she said with hate and disgust in her voice. She couldn't believe how pathetic he was being, didn't he have any pride. No means no!   
"No, I won't! I love you. You're my number one. That girl meant nothing to me as you do. I just needed one last fling. Please just one last chance, please Bulma." Yamcha started to beg and plead with her.  
"No, Yamcha!" she said with confidence and anger in her voice. Couldn't he take a hint, I mean come one. No means no.   
Yamchas hands moved from Bulma's hands to her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.   
"Bulma, I love you," he said pinning her to the wall.  
"Really? If you do, you'd leave me be! And you wouldn't be pinning me to the wall right know, would you?!"  
She was right, if he loved her and truly loved her he would be doing this, he would just let her go.   
He let go of her and backed away.  
"Fine, but you will be mine again," he said with confidence as he exited the Capsule Corp household.  
  
~Don't tell me how to feel or say that you're for real  
My mind's made up I'm cool without ya, you got no more appeal  
Now this girl don't need no man to say what she can do or she can't~  
  
"What an ASSHOLE!" Bulma thought out loud.  
"Who is?" Her mother asked as she strolled into the family room.  
"Oh mom, no one important"  
"Okay, help me fix dinner then"  
"Sure, mom"  
They headed towards the kitchen and pulled out all the food that they needed from the refrigerator and the post and pans.   
Bulma just basically watched her mother cook, she hated to cook. It wasn't her thing.  
"Women! Where's my dinner?" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs from the doorway.   
"'Geta! My name is BULMA, how many times do I have to tell you that?" she yelled at the Sayian Prince who was now in front of her.   
"Here's your dinner, Vegeta" Mrs. Briefs said sweetly as she put all the food on the table.   
Vegeta just "hmphed" and walked over to the table. Bulma found herself watching the Sayian Prince eat. It was amazing how much food sayians could eat; at least he isn't as bad as Goku.   
Then there was a knock on the door.  
"I wonder who that can be," Mrs. Briefs asked as she made her way to the door.   
"Mom, don't open…" Bulma stopped herself as Yamcha entered the house.   
"Thanks, Mrs. Briefs" Yamcha said giving her a warm smile making Mrs. Briefs giggle like a schoolgirl. Yamcha then turned to Bulma.   
"Can we talk?" he asked.   
Bulma didn't say anything and just dragged Yamcha outside onto the porch.  
"Okay, I'm here, say what you need to say, then leave" Bulma said harshly.   
Yamcha nodded and sighed deeply.   
"Bulma, I love you, you know that. You were my first, you know that too, but I treated you badly, you saw that. But I still love you and I can't live without you. I need you in my life. I'll change just take me back, please.  
  
~Think of times you made me cry  
You had me so confused  
I'm tired of trying, leave behind this  
What's a girl to do  
Think of all the times you made me sick  
I used to think I couldn't handle it  
What you think, I'm just another chick  
Mess with Brit, boy you must have tripped  
What were you thinking when you lost my trust?  
You had it all and now you're left with nothing  
Ooh, baby now I know you want my touch  
And now you're lonely and you still want me~  
  
Bulma searched his eyes. She could always look into people's eyes and see if they truly meant what they said. She saw nothing, nothing but lies. He would do this again; he would hurt her and make her cry.   
"Yamcha, I can't," she said looking to the floor.   
"What do you mean you can't?!" he yelled as he put both his hands on her hips and pinned her against the wall.   
"Yamcha, you're hurting me!" she yelled in pain he was crushing her hipbone.   
"That's not what I wanted to hear," he whispered into her ear, pushing her against the wall even harder.   
"Yamcha, if you ever loved me, you'll let me go"  
"I do love you, that's why I can't let you go. You belong to me"  
"I'm not property. I don't belong to anyone but me," she yelled trying to get out of his grasp but to no anvil.   
That comment thru Yamcha over the edge and pushed her harder making her head hit the wall first and all went black.   
  
~I think of all the time that I wasted  
Think of all the times that I took you back~  
  
Bulma woke up in her oven room with new clothes one her body.  
"Oh Kami, he didn't, did he?" she asked her self.  
"Don't worry women, he didn't" Bulma turned her head to see Vegeta leaning against her door.   
"Vegeta, what happened?" she asked not really wanting to know what happened but she had to know.   
"Do you really want to know, women?"  
Bulma shock her head yes.   
"Fine"  
  
****************Flashback****************  
  
Vegeta just finished eating dinner and decided to go train some more before going to sleep. He walked outside to see Yamcha standing over a very bloody, unconscious Bulma.   
"What happened here?!" Vegeta yelled powering up.  
"I swear, it's not what it looks like" Yamcha said scared for his live.   
"Like hell it does" Vegeta said flying towards Yamcha and gave him a hard right punch to his jaw. Yamcha went flying before he could hit the ground, Vegeta appeared behind him and brought his knee to Yamcha's back 'causing Yamcha to scream in pain. Yamcha's body went up into the air, where Vegeta was waiting for him to come close. Vegeta put his hands together and held them above his head, when Yamcha got to where he wanted him to be, Vegeta brought his hands down on Yamcha's stomach making him fall 15 ft hitting the ground hard.   
Vegeta flew down over Yamcha's body and formed a ki ball in his hand, ready to kill Yamcha.  
"Vegeta! Don't do it"  
The ki ball disappeared from his hand and he turned to see, Mr. Briefs.  
"And why should I?" Vegeta asked putting his hand over Yamchas body forming a ki ball in his hand.   
"Please, Vegeta, don't do it. What'll Bulma think if she finds him dead? Just let the authorities take care of it." Mr. Briefs said.  
Vegeta just "hmphed" and let the ki ball disappear from his hand. He picked up Yamchas body and threw it in the Briefs' direction hitting the wall of their house making it fall forward.  
  
****************End Flashback****************  
  
"That's what happened" Vegeta said moving from his position against the door and was about to leave.  
"Vegeta thanks. I didn't know you cared"  
"Women, I don't, it's just if you were dead. The gravity machine would never be fixed." he smirked and left her room.  
"He does care," she said to herself.   
Now Yamcha was different, he doesn't care or love her, she knows that for sure after what happened last night. There was NO way she was gonna take him back.   
  
~Ain't no way I'll be lonely  
I don't wanna let you back in  
Let's just face it  
Better off alone and I won't turn back  
You thought that I would be lonely  
I don't wanna let you back in~  
  
AN: That's the end of that Chapter. Hope you liked it, I gave Yamcha a good beating *Laughs evilly* I don't really like him. Now Vegeta, I like him, no like is not the word and love is just weird. So I guess I um *thinks* I don't know, but he's a real man. Anyways, the next chapter is the last one and it my version on how Bulma and Vegeta get together. Please Review and while you wait, please feel free to read some of my other fics. I know bad way to pimp my other fics. *Laughs hysterically* Please review. 


	3. Here I Go

Love Is Such A Crazy Thing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Here I go by One Voice belongs to them and DBZ belongs to those people, still don't know who. LOL  
  
'…' Thought  
"…" Talking  
~…~ Lyrics  
  
Here I Go  
  
~I swore I'd never get involved   
Said I'd never ever fall in love  
Cuz it hurt me once before  
Would it hurt me ne more~  
  
Bulma swore she would never fall in love again, it just brought her to much pain, she didn't want to get hurt anymore. Better to keep your heart safe than to make it go thru all that pain.   
It had been weeks since the incident with Yamcha; he was sentenced to 3 years in jail for assault. May be he would learn a thing or two in jail.   
Bulma was sitting down on the couch, wearing ripped blue jeans and a blue tank top that showed off the curves of her body, just perfectly.   
She had just finished working in the lab and need to rest. She didn't feel like going upstairs to her room, she was too tired.  
"Women! That blasted machine is broke again, FIX IT!" Vegeta yelled storming into the house.  
"'Geta! The name is Bulma. B-U-L-M-A. Get it right." She yelled never moving from her spot.   
"Damn it women, Fix the Gravity Machine."   
Bulma got up and turned to face Vegeta and was gonna come back at him but was stopped short when she saw Vegeta in nothing but a pair of blue jean shorts and his very well muscled torso glistening with his sweet, that her jaw literally dropped.  
  
~Since then time has changed it's different now  
Hypnotized by you and wondered how  
I fell into your arms, and I was captured by your charm~  
  
Vegeta smirked at her reaction to his body. "You see something you like?"  
Bulma got pushed back into reality with that comment. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she turned on her heel and went out the door.   
Vegeta caught himself watching her walk away.  
  
~And here I go...fallin in love again  
(Falling in love again..fallin in love again)  
Here I go..falling in love again  
(Falling in love again..falling in love again)~  
  
"What did that idiot do to the machine?" Bulma asked herself as she made her way to the Gravity machine. She began tinkering with the control panel.  
"Kami, what the fuck did he do?!" she yelled clenching her fists and pounded them into the control panel. Then all the lights on the control panel went on.   
"I guess that helped," she giggled.   
"Women are you done, yet?" Vegeta yelled as he entered the gravity machine.   
"Vegeta, I've told you one, I've told you a thousand times, the name is…" she was cut off.  
"Bulma, I know," he said pulling her closer to him, gazing into her cerulean depths, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
~Lost and scared as I can be  
Cant help thinking of the mystery  
That I shared in my first love,  
Like a pair of mismatched gloves  
And now you've found your way into my world  
Touched the woman deep inside the girl  
Can you tell me if it's real?  
I've forgotten how to feel~  
  
Vegeta, never breaking the kiss, moved them into a room in the gravity machine.  
Bulma broke off the kiss. "Vegeta?"   
"Hmm?" he said in a low tone.  
"What are you doing?" she asked never getting out of his grasp.  
"I'm going to make you my Life Mate," he told her.  
"Life Mate?" she asked with a confused look on her face.  
"Yes, you would be mine and no one else's forever. The same goes for me" he said pulling her closer to him.  
"Is that apart of your heritage?"  
  
~Here I go falling in love again  
The damage is already done   
How can I ever turn my back on loving you  
Here I go giving my all again  
I'm ready to show what I feel  
If you will, take this loving to your heart~  
  
Vegeta nodded.   
Bulma smiled, she knew Vegeta was honorable when it came to his heritage, and if what he said were apart of his culture, then he would honor them. He would never hurt her or make her cry; she could see that in his endless ebony eyes.  
Bulma stared into his endless ebony eyes and kissed him more passionately than before letting her tongue seep in., there tongues did battle as Vegeta began to move them towards the bed.  
  
~And now you've found your way into my world  
Touched the woman deep inside the girl  
Can you tell me if it's real?  
I've forgotten how to feel~  
  
Bulma woke up with a pain between her legs and her shoulder. She then saw the man next to her.   
"Vegeta!" she yelled in anger but then calmed down remembering what he said about how they were each other's forever, about their bond, and the bite mark on their shoulders.   
"What is it women?" he asked turning his head to face her.   
"It's women, now?"  
"Fine, Bulma" Vegeta rolled his eyes, as Bulma giggled.   
"I love you, Vegeta" he smiled.  
"Are you sure?" he asked arching an eyebrow.   
She nodded and a smile grew on his face and kissed her, not a passionate kiss but a sincere, loving kiss, that made her melt in his arms.  
She knew Vegeta would never say those words but she could tell.   
  
~Here I go....I'm giving my heart again  
(Fallin in love again)  
Seems like a battle I just can't win  
(Here I go)  
Oh I'm in love and I can't win  
(Fallin' in love again)  
I'll be ready through thick and thin  
(Here I go)  
I'm falling in love again, I'm falling in love again  
(Falling in love again) I'm falling in love again  
(Here I go...) here I go, here I go, catch me I'm falling  
(Falling in love again)  
I'm lost without your love~  
  
~Here I go~  
  
AN: That's the end of the B/V trilogy. Hope you enjoyed it. This was the pre-equal to Please Stay, you don't need to read it to get this one, it stands well on its own, they both do. I think it's good. I know bad way to pimp my other fics. *Laughs*   
So please review, good/bad it doesn't matter, just please review. Thanks ^.~ 


End file.
